


A little bit sweeter

by Nemurenai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I think its more Kagetsuki, M/M, cake and coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemurenai/pseuds/Nemurenai
Summary: Habits form easily, especially when it involves training a certain setter to drop by every Sunday morning.





	A little bit sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kageyama my little baby crow! I looking forward to what this coming year has in store for you!

  
  
The sound of thudding footsteps, irregular breaths, fog curling and trailing behind. Kageyama kept his eyes ahead of him, one foot in front of the other as he jogged past the suburban houses, the shops and people walking their dogs.  
  
Jogging was a weekend routine that he had never failed to abandon since he started playing as a regular in his school volleyball matches and doing so gave him a sense of rhythm, order in his hectic school schedule, a time he took to focus, clear his mind of useless thoughts.  
  
  
His heart pumping, coupled with the rhythmic sound of his feet hitting the pavement would have sent him into a trance if it weren't for the occasional road crossing, or worse, the glimpse of a blonde boy donning black rimmed glasses through the crisp, clean glass of a small, quaint cafe, tucked in a corner off a side street.  
  
He almost ran into a light pole, barely dodging the metal giant with a quick manoeuvre of his feet thanks to his trained reflexes, a lady gasping in fright as she witnessed the near miss. He waved his hand to signal that he was okay before disappearing off around the corner to discover the entrance of the cafe.  
  
The door was painted a soft, sea green with a wooden handmade sign dangling off an adhesive hook. A large, glass window off to the side of the door shone, immaculately clean so much that he was able to spot his teammate through it, sitting at petite square table adorned with a pot of sugar and an old glass jam jar filled with wild flowers.  
  
Kageyama would never approach a place like this on his own free will, much less take notice of it, but he found himself pushing the door open carefully, jumping as a bell loudly announced his presence. He quickly glanced over at the table Tsukishima was sitting at.  
  
The boy had his head down, skimming over what seemed like a textbook. His long, slender fingers running over the strings of words on the page's surface. Notebooks, various coloured highlighters and a pencil case were strewn over the table alongside a cup of half empty coffee and a slice of cake.  
  
Tsukishima was deep in concentration and obviously hadn't  seen or noticed the setter walk through the door and just as Kageyama decided it was best if he left a waitress called out to him, freezing him in his tracks.  
  
"Can I help you?"  The lady asked, looking Kageyama over before following his nervous gaze to the table by the window.  
  
"Oh you're meeting your friend over there? Please take a seat, I'll get you some water!"  
  
In catching the waitress' cheery words Tsukishima looked up to find his teammate hovering awkwardly by the door, a look of indecisiveness set on Kageyama's lips as a crooked line.  
  
Instinctively the blonde scrunched his nose, "Why on earth are you here?". He hadn't even managed to read through half the lesson's chapter before trouble had decided to find him.  
  
"I was just about to leave."  the setter mumbled, hand on the door knob. But as ill-timed as the waitress' invitation was, so was her return, walking back while balancing a single glass unnecessarily on a tray.  
  
"Come sit down! Don't be shy!" She beckoned, placing the glass on the table and hopping back.  
  
The two boys exchanged glances and Kageyama took Tsukishima's audible sigh as permission to sit down.  
  
"I'll grab you a menu. You boy's can chat in the meantime." the waitress whispered, unfortunately only just noticing the tension between the two.  
  
"So, your highness, what did you need? Seems awfully troublesome to come all this way to find me." Tsukishima flipped back a couple of pages in his textbook before nonchalantly highlighting a handful of lines, picking up a pencil and scribbling notes in small, neat handwriting down the margin.  
  
"I wasn't looking for you. I just happen to see you when I passed by." Kageyama twiddled his thumbs in his lap. He felt much like an awkward patient in a waiting room, along with the forced company of the grumpy receptionist.  
  
And to that Tsukishima laughed, "you could have kept going...wherever you were headed." He eyed Kageyama for a moment in his hoodie, cooling sweat dribbling down his cheeks. The setter, upon noticing the middle blocker's judgemental gaze, quickly wiped his face with his sleeve.  
  
Kageyama couldn't explain why he had approached the cafe. Perhaps he felt as if it were a courtesy to say hello to a teammate, as he would have done for anyone else in his team. But a quick wave from the window would have sufficed. Yet here he was, awkwardly sitting in front of the blonde who had little to no intention in reciprocating his surprise greeting in a positive way.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kageyama asked as a way to steer the topic away from his inexplicable actions, rubbing the back of his neck and casting a vague look over Tsukishima's shoulder.  
  
"You can tell without asking." Tsukishima replied tartly before clicking his tongue.  
  
The unintentional pause Kageyama left between them as he tried to think of another clever question to ask forced the blonde to shift uncomfortably in his seat, "...I find it easier to study when I'm not at home...the coffee here is good too."  
  
Kageyama, paused for a moment, astounded that Tsukishkma Kei, who usually gave him the bare minimum of an answer or snark retorts had chosen to extend his reply.  
  
He eyed the coffee on the table, swirling black with a soft steam rising from it, "Is that so."  
  
Upon noticing the waitress' intense stare from the back of the cafe, the middle blocker hesitated before he asked, "...do you ...want to try some?"  
  
Kageyama blinked twice. Once to render the question and a second to examine it's every word and syllable, letting his mouth hang agape before he nodded.  
  
The blonde rubbed his brow, still feeling the eagerly piercing gaze of the waitress before sliding his cup and saucer over towards the dumbstruck setter. Eyeing the boy as he picked up the cup carefully and put it softly to his lips.  
  
Kageyama had never had coffee before, but the aroma was familiar as his mother had a habit of making cups of coffee occasionally. The smell lingering in the kitchen even after the cup was long emptied and washed. He always thought it was an adult's drink, the reason why, he wasn't quite sure. But as the liquid made it way down his throat he knew exactly why.  
  
It was insanely bitter.  
  
He rushed to put down the cup as gently as he could, but still managed to have it clink loudly and upon seeing the setter's  reaction Tsukishima smirked.  
  
"This is so bitter! How can you drink this?!" Kageyama spluttered, downing the glass of water on the table, heaving, before running the back of his hand over his mouth roughly as if it would rid the bitterness clinging to his lips.  
  
"Wouldn't expect someone like you to understand." Tsukishima sang, propping his chin up with one hand and taking the spoon with his other to stir it amusedly. He was enjoying Kageyama's reaction more than he thought he would.  
  
But just as quickly as the amusement came, it died off. With the two high school boys perched silently at the table as a reoccurring awkward silence fell between them.  
  
With nothing more to say Kageyama looked around the cafe. The interior was larger than it had appeared outside, the depths of the place lit with a warm glow through vintage light shades from low hanging lights.  
  
There were only a handful of other people seated at the tables, quietly reading books or making small talk over empty plates and cups. To the side, a counter with a large coffee machine and a glass display, lined with an assortment of gorgeous handmade cakes.  
  
The setter eyed the display for a moment before tearing his eyes away and focusing them vaguely on the table before him, tracing the lace pattern adorning the cup in Tsukishima's hands. He had just been on a run and it was starting to take its toll. Usually he would be home by now, showered and heading down the stairs for a late breakfast.  
  
His stomach gurgled.  
  
Tsukishima raised a brow, as if he were offended that Kageyama's stomach had chosen to voice itself  at that very moment and Kageyama looked at the blonde, eyes filled with an uncontrollable hunger. He would settle for anything consumable in the cafe.  
  
The blonde sighed again, his lips set in a line as he pushed his half eaten cake over towards the setter.  
  
"Are you sure Tsukishima?" Kageyama asked, fork already in his hand, eagerly hovering over his prey.  
  
"Just eat it already." The middle blocker replied, voice seething in a painful regret as he watched the setter spear the strawberry perched on top without hesitation.  
  
  
Feeding Kageyama, much to Tsukishima's regret,made him more talkative. "So do you come here all the time?" He asked through a satisfied mouthful of cream and short cake.  
  
Tsukishima ran his finger over the rim of his cup, "I guess."  
  
"What are you studying?"  
  
"Japanese literature and maths."  
  
"...I see." Kageyama forked the remainder of the cake into his mouth, licking a bit if cream that clung to his upper lip, "thanks for the meal." he said automatically to the empty plate, clapping his hands together.  
  
"You're welcome your highness." Tsukishima droned nonchalantly before downing the remainder of his coffee and shouldering his bag which he had packed when Kageyama wasn't paying attention.  
  
  
The blonde payed at the counter, the waitress from earlier beaming as if she had done her good deed for the day, "please come again with your friend!" She smiled as Tsukishima turned to leave. He didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't a friend, more like a bothersome acquaintance.  
  
Kageyama was waiting outside, kicking a small pebble back and forth along the pavement with his foot, head snapping up when he heard the the tinkle of the bell announcing Tsukishima's presence. The sight made Tsukishima rethink his evaluation, "he's more like a dog." He thought to himself.  
  
Without a word Tsukishima headed down the street, Kageyama walking faster than usual to keep up with the blonde's abnormally long strides.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"What else are you doing today?"  
  
"Nothing much."  
  
The blonde's responses were almost automatic and Kageyama, having exerted a lot of mental effort in an attempt to socialise with the middle blocker, decided that although he appreciated the cake, he couldn't keep up with how disinterested Tsukishima was. However despite this he was rather content with walking quietly beside the blonde. Perhaps it was the effect of the cake. Or maybe because he had rested up. Whatever it was, he felt good.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The blonde paused and glanced sideways at Kageyama.  
  
"...can I ...come again?" There was a residing determination set into Kageyama's voice.  
  
"Suit yourself." the blonde sighed. He knew that regardless of his answer the King would do as he pleased. However he throughly preferred it if his highness didn't intrude on his territory.  
  
"Will you be there again next week?"  
  
Tsukishima assumed that "there" was the cafe and he nodded, half considering a venture to migrate to a different place. But he enjoyed the atmosphere and food at that particular cafe and he couldn't let his highness barge in like a tyrant.  
  
"Okay then, I guess, see you at practice..."  Kageyama fidgeted with the strings of his hoodie and the farewell was more of a mutter under his breath, not that Tsukishima was particularly keen on being reminded he had to see the king again in less than a day.  
  
"Bye." He waved his hand vaguely and watched as Kageyama began his sprint home before placing his headphones over his ears and continuing down the road, hoping that his highness would forget their little promise.  


* * *

  
  
As stupid as the King was, it didn't mean that he was forgetful.  
  
Tsukishima tried not to let the disappointment show on his face when the setter walked through the door, cheeks flushed from sprinting just moments before.  
  
"Hi..." Kageyama pulled a chair out for himself and sat down in an uncomfortably casual fashion opposite Tsukishima, as if he had been visiting this cafe on a regular basis.  
  
The blonde didn't bother acknowledging the King's presence, however the some-what-acquainted waitress did, hurrying over to set a jug of iced water and two chilled glasses on the table, the ice clinking invitingly before Kageyama.  
  
As the setter poured water into both the glasses Tsukishima caught sight of a black drawstring bag hooked to the edge of Kageyama's chair.  
  
Noticing the blonde's curious glance the setter took a long drink from his water, "I thought that...maybe you could..." He mumbled incomprehensibly into his cup before placing it down and ruffling his hair in irritation, "...never mind."  
  
Tsukishima turned his eyes back to his notes, copying out a section of the novel he was studying with practiced patience, "If you have something to say, then say it."  
  
"Could you help me-"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't even finish asking!"  
  
"Help you study, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then no."  
  
Tsukishima hated himself for having felt even slightly surprised at the request. He should have known the moment he saw the setter's docile expression that this was bound to happen.  
  
He hated the way the setter's face twisted and tensed as he shuffled through reasons to abandon his pride before always coming to the same conclusion - doing just that.  
  
And before Kageyama could open his mouth to awkwardly protest Tsukishima gestured at the bag, sighing, "just open up your books."  
  
The shorter boy stopped for a moment, as if he had taken a spike to the face before wildly shuffling through his bag, scattering his belongings haphazardly over the table to which Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the sight of such an unholy mess.  
  
  
There the two boys sat at the table by the window. Patches of sunlight squeezing through the clouds and warming their fingertips as they scratched at their notebooks with their pens and poured themselves over strings of words on textbook pages in a comfortably constructed silence. Only the occasional stolen glance from Kageyama or his timid hand, creeping over to borrow the blonde's highlighters and books stirred the air about them.  
  
  
Before long they had built to a concentrated silence, which Tsukishima couldn't believe existed, considering the strange duo were always screaming over something, if not, nothing. Though in thinking so he jinxed himself and he found himself making eye contact with the King as he looked up, caught in the blue of the setter's eyes.  
  
"Are you going to eat your cake....?"  
  
The blonde blinked at the sudden question slicing and crumbling the atmosphere they had built around them. Kageyama's line of sight shifted to the cake sitting perfectly untouched and Tsukishima cursed himself for thinking that the simpleton would be able to concentrate for even a moment.  
  
"...please." The setter added quickly upon seeing the disdain creeping over Tsukishima's face.  
  
The blonde let out an exasperated sigh before waving his hand vaguely. Putting up a fight would certainly cause a scene and the docile look in the King's gaze irritated him like nails to a chalkboard.  
  
"You know you can share it!" A voice that Tsukishima did not want to hear piped up and he shot a glare at the waitress who quickly disappeared, an extra plate and a fork left in her wake.  
  
The blonde quickly sectioned the cake half heartedly , saving the side with the strawberry for himself. He deserved it. The setter clearly noticed, but didn't say anything beyond a gruff "thanks." as he slid his plate towards himself and the two consumed the food in silence. Forks clinking in a semi-rhythmic fashion on the matching ceramic plates.  
  
The blonde sincerely hoped, prayed, that this wouldn't become a habit.  


* * *

  
  
Habits form easily, especially when it involves training a certain setter to drop by every Sunday morning to study - and eat cake.  
  
Tsukishima who had been forced into this situation, coupled with the stubbornness of refusing to let the King drive him out of his own haven, began to grow accustomed to the routine. A routine that had rules and guidelines to which Kageyama picked up quickly.  
  
This included keeping conversation to a minimum between them, whether it be small talk or explanations. The strawberry on the cake always went to Tsukishima. And lastly, always making sure to avoid catching the attention of that one waitress.  
  
If any of these rules were breached Kageyama found himself receiving uncomfortably piercing glares and poisonous insults from Tsukishima and occasionally leaving the cafe starving. So much that he would go home and have two large helpings of lunch.  
  
He understood that his presence was, if anything, a nuisance to the blonde. But he couldn't comprehend nor explain why he continuously found himself stopping before the cafe, staring at the hand painted sign hanging from the sea green door. Nor could he figure out why the taller boy hadn't asked him to leave him alone. He never questioned any of it and Tsukishima never mentioned it - it was fine this way.  
  
The routine was simply something that happened. The cafe becoming a quiet haven where time seemed to slow, a place where the two boys that never quite saw eye to eye, were able to sit in mutual silence at the table by the window, basked in the warmth of morning rays.  
  


* * *

  
  
The waitress' head snapped automatically towards the door on hearing the chime of the bell, surprised to see a lone, dark haired boy pulling the door open.  
  
"Hello! Your friend hasn't been in today." She informed him and Kageyama seemed confused for a moment as he stared at the empty table by the window.  
  
He paused, seemingly unable to comprehend the vacant seat or the words of the waitress, his lips forming a grim line on his face as he tried to make sense of situation.  
  
"P-perhaps you could call him?" The waitress suggested in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
The boy nodded vaguely, as if he has only just caught the last of her words before ambling out the door, looking up and down the narrow street in search of a familiar blonde boy without much luck.  
  
He had heard the lady, but it only served to remind him that he didn't have Tsukishima's number; which in turn, reminded him that they were merely teammates, not 'friends' or anything of the sort.  
  
Or at least that's how Tsukishima probably saw it.  
  
Kageyama was used to Tsukishima getting up during group lunchtime conversations and walking off to spend time by himself. Yamaguchi never failing to mentioned that the middle blocker preferred eating alone  and with that same reasoning the setter assumed that Tsukishima needed time away from him.  
  
Strangely enough it tugged at Kageyama's chest, an unease that he couldn't comprehend settling in his stomach which irritated him.  
  
He waited. Stood by the sea green door. As if to allow time for Tsukishima to appear and apologise for making him wait. But as he had known, no lanky, bespectacled middle blocker strode around the corner.  
  
Clicking his tongue at the inexplicable feeling in his chest, the setter decided that perhaps it was best if he made his way home.  


* * *

  
  
Tsukishima had almost forgot that his older brother was staying for the weekend. Which meant that all plans he had for enjoying said weekend was swept out the window like a typhoon in summer. Expected, yet difficult to prepare for as always.  
  
Despite holing himself up in his room and keeping contact with his sibling to a bare minimum, Akiteru was determined on, unintentionally, pressing all of Tsukishima's buttons.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Are you my mother?" Tsukishima snapped, shouldering his bag and opening up the front door.  
  
"But I came all this way!! Don't be so cold Kei!! Spend some time with your big brother!"  
  
The younger boy clicked his tongue and ignored his brother's desperate pleas, opening up the front gate.  
  
"Kei!!" Akiteru shot out of the house, still in his slippers, running out onto the street, "don't leave me!" He cried dramatically.  
  
Tsukishima wondered whether he was living out some terrible soap opera as his sibling grabbed him by the arm, pleading desperately not to go, or at the very least, take him along. The taller boy didn't remember signing up for this and his mother, who was usually here to aid him in taming the older male was out grocery shopping.  
  
What a terrible time to be out shopping.  
  


* * *

  
  
Kageyama couldn't go home.  
  
The further he walked from the cafe the more his gut twisted with unreasonable discomfort, nagging him to turn back.

Unaware, he found himself standing idly by the intersection he and Tsukishima always parted ways. Said goodbye before they met eyes the next day.

  
He had no idea where the blonde went from here, but he hoped it wasn't far. And with little to no sense of direction he wondered down the street, glancing around like a child looking for their mother between aisles of the supermarket, eyeballing every street and turn in desperation.  
  
That was when he heard it, a faint murmur of a voice, an awfully familiar cold tone, slicing through the air with an uncomfortable amount of malice.  
  
Kageyama's legs carried him towards the source, instinctively, as if someone or something were leading him by the hand. He had almost broken into a sprint as he turned another corner before finally spotting the middle blocker accompanied by somebody he didn't know.  
  
He slowed in his approach, body gravitating towards a nearby fence to take cover and listen in on the situation.   
  
"Let go." Tsukishima's voice was stern, a tone which Kageyama heard often, particularly when the middle blocker was tired or fed up.  
  
"Just for a little while!" a second voice pleaded, it must be the person Kageyama didn't recognise.   
  
"Hey!? I told you to let go!"  
  
In that moment Kageyama witnessed the unknown person grabbing the middle blocker's arm with surprising force, enough to make the blonde jump.  
  
In a split second the setter felt his feet propel him forward, thoughtlessly throwing himself inbetween the two bickering males.  
  
"Get off him." His own voice seemed unfamiliar, a threat tinged in a malice he only reserved for rare moments on the court. He glowered at the male, who upon seeing Kageyama took a few hesitant steps back.  
  
"What are you doing h-"  
  
A hand grabbed Tsukishima by the arm before he could finish his sentence, suddenly pulled along by the dark haired setter. The two disappeared around the corner and down the street, leaving the other man behind.

 

  
"Hey, wait...wait!" The blonde resisted the setter's firm grasp until he had stopped, readjusting his glasses and shooting a piercing glare at Kageyama, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. Clearly he didn't appreciate Kageyama's interference and his expression demanded some sort of explanation.  
  
"My body just moved on its own..." Kageyama mumbled into his chest, half hoping that Tsukishima would think it was an acceptable excuse.  
  
Tsukishima sighed and Kageyama identified it as the sort of sigh the blonde used to buy himself time when trying to explain something in manageable terms so that he, as a "simpleton", could understand.  
  
"That 'guy' was my brother." His face twisted as if the words that slid off his tongue had a bitter taste,seemingly adamant about admitting his relationship to the man from earlier. His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over his shoulder, as if mentioning his sibling would summon him on the spot.  
  
"Oh." Kageyama wasn't sure how else to respond. His face flushing upon realising how rudely he had acted in front of Tsukishima's brother, "sorry."  
  
"It's...it's fine. You don't have to apologise." Tsukishima paused for a moment, "you ... came at the right time." with that he shifted his school bag on his shoulder before pausing again, "... you can let go now."   
  
The setter tilted his head in confusion before realising that his fingers were clasped firmly around Tsukishima's and his arm jerked back as if he had touched a hot iron.   
  
Before Kageyama could even part his lips to apologise the blonde turned around briskly and began heading down the street.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Where do you think?" Tsukishima replied, his voice growing faint as he turned the next corner, as if the happenings from the moments prior hadn't occurred.  
  
The setter stumbled after him, looking back over to shoulder intermittently as they walked. Half curious, half expectant of Tsukishkma's older brother suddenly appear and pursue them.  
  
"....being nosy is unbecoming your highness." Tsukishima warned without turning around and Kageyama clamped his mouth shut before curling his lips into a soft smile,following the blonde's brisk strides down the street.  


* * *

  
  
As they both approached the sea green door, the bell chimed, a familiar face greeting the two of them with a warm smile and a gracious bow.  
  
Kageyama muttered a gruff "excuse me" as he let himself into the cafe and Tsukishima followed, both of them seating themselves at the table by the window, streaked with rays of gentle afternoon light. Two glasses of cold water clinked as the floating ice began to melt, casting wavering flickers of white onto the polished wood.  
  
"A strawberry shortcake-"  
  
"-And one long black coming right up!" The waitress smiled, placing the two orders down before Tsukishima could even lift his eyes from the menu.  
  
"...thanks." The blonde picked up the fork and sectioned the slice of cake in half, aware of Kageyama's preying eyes, sizing up the halves with unnerving concentration. Tsukishima bit his lip before putting his fork through the strawberry, the light in Kageyama's eyes dimming ever so slightly.  
  
"....here." He held out the fork.  
  
Kageyama tilted his head as if to consider the infinate possibilities that lay before him and the repercussions of supposed misinterpretations before he chose to lean forward, fingers wrapping around Tsukishima's softly as his mouth enveloped the bright red fruit, licking the cream clinging to his lips as he retreated.   
  
Tsukishima's heart was sent into a beating frenzy. The blonde bringing his cup hastily to his lips in an attempt to distract his racing heart with the coffee's gentle aroma but it only served to draw his attention to his own flustered reflection on the liquid's surface.  
  
And as Kageyama quietly devoured his weekly treat Tsukishima eyed the setter, who's face brimmed with happiness and blonde couldn't help but smile into his cup. 

  
Strangely enough, his coffee tasted just a little bit sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a draft for the longest time, and I've read and reread this more times than I can remember. So much that it seems almost bland when I read it. But I hope for you, as a reader, that its as fresh and as enjoyable as the strawberry on a strawberry shortcake! Till next time!


End file.
